Kurama
Estatísticas Atributos: DEX 9 FORÇA 5 CORPO 6 INT 8 VONTADE 9 MENTE 8 INFL 6 AURA 8 SPIRIT 8 INITIA 26 Hero Points 75 Poderes Plant Control 10, Plant Growth 12, Shape Change (Kurama Youko) 8, Systemic Antidote 8, Invulnerability 10, Jumping 3, Telekinesis 6, Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent 3 bonus: limitação: Telekinesis usada somente em pétalas de rosa. (-3 FC), Systemic Antidote só protege contra venenos de origem herbal. (-2FC) Para utilizar Shape Change, Kurama deve tomar o suco do fruto do passado ou expor-se a uma situação crítica (descrição do GM) (-2 FC); Shape Change só permite assumir a forma de raposa (Kurama Youko)(-4 FC) nota: Kurama só usa metade dos Hero Points de sua forma Youko. perícias: Martial Artist 8, Occultist (identificação de artefato) 6, Acrobatics 6, Weaponry (meele, exotic) 10 vantagens: Attractive, Connections: Mundo Espiritual (alta), Hiei (alta), Iron Nerves, Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (botânica, leitura labial), Miscelaneous: Kurama relembra sua antiga vida como Youkai, em que viveu mais de 300 anos. Ocupação: Youkai Riqueza: ? Motivação: Unwanted Power equipamento: * Chicote de rosas {body 7, EV 4} Veja Regras para laços e correntes. * 1 semente do mundo das trevas (encare como um Omni-Gadget com 10 APs para poderes físicos e mentais, somente Kurama pode usar) Forma de Kurama (Youko) Na forma de Kurama Youko, Kurama é mais poderoso. Ele deve tomar o suco do fruto do passado para assumir esta forma. Atributos DEX 11 FORÇA 7 CORPO 7 INT 8 VONTADE 9 MENTE 8 INFL 7 AURA 8 SPIRIT 8 INITIA 29 Hero Points 150 Poderes Claws 4, Plant Control 11, Plant Growth 13, Systemic Antidote 8, Invulnerability 11, Jumping 3, Telekinesis 6, Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent 6, Truesight 6 bonus: limitação: Telekinesis usada somente em pétalas de rosa. (-3 FC), Systemic Antidote só protege contra venenos de origem herbal. (-2FC) perícias: Martial Artist 10, Occultist (identificação de artefato) 6, Acrobatics 8, Weaponry (Meele) 12 vantagens: Conexões: Mundo Espiritual (alta), Hiei (alta), Iron Nerves, Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (botânica, leitura labial) desvantagens: Serious Rage Ocupação: Youkai Riqueza: ? Motivação: Psychopath equipamento: Chicote de rosas {body 7, EV 4}; 1 semente do mundo das trevas (encare como um Omni-Gadget com 10 APs para poderes físicos, mentais, e místicos, somente Kurama pode usar) Algumas táticas de Kurama explicadas conforme as regras Muitas das táticas mostradas são usadas a partir duma semente do Mundo das Trevas; *Rose Whip/Bara Shibenjin (ローズ ウイップ/薔薇棘鞭刃, Rose Thorny Whip-blade?): EV 10 *Kagon Retsuzanshi (華厳裂斬枝, Splendid Limb-Severing?) or Rose Whiplash in the English Dub: EV 10. Usa o chicote de rosa para acertar o oponente várias vezes. Pelas regras de DC Heroes, ele só necessita fazer Column Shifts para efetuar o ataque. *Fūka Enbu Jin in the Japanese version, 'Rose Whip Thorn Wheel in the English Dub, or Petal Whirlwind in the English Manga: Kurama usa o Plant Control numa flor, fazendo com que as pétalas rasguem tudo num redemoinho ao redor dele. Ele divide os APs de Plant Control entre o EV e o alcance da Area de Efeito. Oponentes na Area de Efeito são atacados sem penalidades Multi-Attack. *Shimaneki Sō (死招き草, Deathbringer Weed?) or Seed of the Death Plant in the English dub and "Deadly vetch" in the Viz translation: Kurama usa uma semente no corpo da vítima e a faz crescer dentro dela com Plant Growth. Primeiro deve-se plantar a semente na vítima: usa-se Dex ou APs de Thief de Kurama como AV/EV; A OV/RV é DEX/Int da vítima. A seguir faz-se a jogada descrita em Plant Growth para crescer as plantas microscópicas da flora intestinal da vítima. Este ataque requer apenas 12 APs de Plant Growth, pois usa-se uma semente. *Shoku Yō Shokubutsu (食妖植物, Devourer Demon Plant?) or Death Tree in the English Dub: Kurama faz crescer uma Planta Carnívora que expele ácido (Acid 7, Claws 3) *Makai Ojigi Sō (魔界オジギ草, Demon Realm Bow Weed?) or Ojigi Plant in the English Dub: A Mimosa das Trevas. Ela prende o inimigo num Grappling Attack de FORÇA 10. *Kyūketsu Shokubutsu (吸血植物, Bloodsucking Plant?)(Vampire Plant in VIZ Media Dub): A Planta Vampira (Vampirism 8, os pontos de vida sugados não vão para Kurama.) *Janenju (邪念樹, Tree of Depravity?) or Sinning Tree in the English Dub: plantada no corpo duma vítima, faz ela ter seus piores pesadelos até que morra. (Phobia 10) *Juryō Yōzan Ken (樹霊妖斬拳, Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Technique?) or The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine in the English Dub: Usa o chicote de rosa como espada, podendo usar Melee Weapons como AV. Origem Kurama é um youkai-raposa que foi ferido por um caçador do mundo espiritual e já fraco resolveu reencarnar no corpo de uma criança filha de Shiori Minamino. Mais tarde já completamente curado e com todos os poderes Kurama não queria mais ir embora pois tinha se apegado a sua mãe & irmã mortais. Seus poderes se baseiam em manipular e usar vegetais como armas até mesmo uma simples erva pode se transformar em uma poderosa arma em suas mãos. Ele passa sua energia espiritual para as plantas. Conhece Yusuke ao roubar o espelho do mundo das trevas, com o qual em troca da própria vida iria salvar a vida de sua mãe, mortal, contudo Yusuke também dá parte de sua recem conseguida vida e o preço do milagre não é cobrado. Na forma de Suiichuu Minamino, Kurama é extremamente doce, meigo e gentil, um amor de pessoa, é educado, e um ótimo aluno.Dá grande importância a amizade e faz de tudo para ajudar um amigo. Mostra muito afeto pela sua irmãzinha Hana sempre foi muito protetor dela, especialmente em momentos em que a pequena participa das missões. Gosta de sua mãe acima de tudo e não mede esforços para ajudá-la. Ao longo de seus mais de 300 anos de sabedoria e experiência, aprendeu a atacar com frieza e sem nenhuma compaixão numa batalha, pois sabe que somente um tolo permitiria a sobrevivencia do inimigo para que o mesmo esteja apto à lutar novamente. Suas principais armas são Rose Whip, e o poder de controlar vegetais terríveis, como a Mimosa do Mundo das Trevas e o Vegetal Sanguessuga, com os quais aniquilou o diabólico Karasu no torneio das trevas, na que, talvez, seja a luta mais alucinante da trama. Durante o torneio das trevas, recupera sua forma de demônio e com ele seu poder máximo. Poder com o qual, cegou Yomi, um dos três reis do mundo dos demônios. Após o desfecho do torneio das trevas, se torna comandante do exército de Yomi e, mais tarde, luta do torneio pelo mundo dos demônios. Category:Yuyu Hakusho